


No Need to Be Alone

by themysteriousweeaboos



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriousweeaboos/pseuds/themysteriousweeaboos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hard time for Ron when his good friend Kelly dies, but Hannibal can help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need to Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blarghcake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blarghcake).



It was a nice day outside but Ron Weasley was not having a nice day. It was the day of Kelly Clarkson’s funeral and the room was somber. Ron recognized familiar faces across the room and yet he felt completely alone. That is until he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Hannibal,” he sighed with relief. 

“Hello ronnald,” Hannible purred. 

Suddenly a girl named Akira appeared, “She is not dead.” Akira said cruelly.

“Akira!” Ron replied astounded. “How can you say that at a time like this!”

“Come on, Ron. Let’s get away from all this negativity… we can watch anime at my house in memory of Kelly!” Hannibal whispered in the shell of Ron’s ear, his hot breath caressing his sensitive neck. 

Hannibal appears in his glossy red convertible car. “Hop in… if you think you can handle a cannible in heat, that it,” the alpha male said with a sly wink.

“Oh please,” replied Ron the much smaller omega, “nothing could be harder to handle than old Snape in heat!”

*at hannible’s appartment*

“So, how about I make us some of my signature ‘chicken’ ala orange?”

“That sounds wonderful, my dear sweet spooky bear,” Ron drawled, peaking over the back of the broad leather couch. 

“I’ll get started right now, ronny-coo! Just relax and watch some television. Oh, and please don’t go into my room until I’ve had a chance to clean up!”

Soon enough though, Ron felt himself getting restless and overheated. 

“I could really use one of those anti-omega hormone pills right about now, but they’re in the bathroom attached to hanna’s room…” Ron thought to himself. As his abdominal convulsions picked up in frequency, Ron decided to risk a quick, and quiet, trip through the alpha’s room. Ron swung open the door, flicking the light switch only to see… a collection of anime body pillows….

“Wha- um- ?????” Ron stuttered, running his hand along the extensive pile of anime girls printed onto soft fabric.  
Ron spun around at the sound of the door hitting the wall beside it with great force. 

“Oh my god… Ron, listen this isn’t what it look like! I’m just holding these for a friend, I swear babe! I don’t even watch love live!- I mean- oh god this is bad…” Hannibal rubbed his face with both hands, hoping, but failing, to stop the tears from brewing in the corners of his eyes.   
Realizing that he was about to break down, the alpha rn out of the room to find somewhere to hide, fumbling to get his jacket on. Just as he was entering the elevator outside of his apartment, he heard a familiar chord being strummed. Whipping around, with mouth wide open, Hannibal found himself unable to talk as a single, pale finger was placed on his lips. 

“Shh…” Ron whispered, “you don’t have to hide your true self anymore, my love.”

And then, with what little space there was between their two bodies, Ron began to strum on his guitar once more.

“Kiss me hard before you go… Summertime sadness… I just wanted you to know… That, baby, you’re the best,” he sand, in his angelically soft omega voice. For the first time in his life, Hannible felt at peace with himself. That is until he realized he had left the ‘chicken’ on the stove.


End file.
